


A direct connection

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam Bingo [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glam Bingo, M/M, PWP, Song: fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But tonight, suddenly the first few notes of the song seem to have a direct connection to his dick. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A direct connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [tommyglitter](http://tommyglitter.livejournal.com/profile) fault!!! This is for [ glam_bingo](http://glam-bingo.livejournal.com) Song:Fever square.

They were done with the stage play and all of the bullshit it had caused, but Tommy still smiled every time he heard Fever play. It was their song, it always would be even if there was and never will be a ‘them’. Tommy knew he was straight and no matter how much teasing he got or how much the fans wished that, Adam and he would never be more than friends.

He was happy to be playing again. He had missed it, missed his friends and even missed the fans. He loved the new songs and was glad that Adam had kept in some of the older ones for the promo tour. It was strange when he had to relearn them all on the guitar, but he was more than happy to do it.

Adam did a couple of the new songs and then Tommy heard the familiar notes start. Fever never affected him like this before. Not even in practice when Tommy was relearning it on guitar, he didn't have this reaction. But tonight, suddenly the first few notes of the song seem to have a direct connection to his dick. Before they were even half way through the song he was hard, aching and _needing_. He was positive that he needed something more than just his fist tonight. By the time the show was over, getting off was all Tommy could think about.

Tommy walked off stage with the beat of Fever pulsing through his body still. Every note made his cock twitch with need and anticipation. He hadn’t even realized he had ended up in Adam’s room until the dark haired man opened the door. Tommy felt clouded with lust and need but could still see the confusion on Adam’s face.

“Uh, Tommy, what are you doing in here?” Adam asked as he stepped into the room and shut the door.

“Fucking song, fucking you, just fucking need,” Tommy mumbled out as he moved across the room.

“Tommy-“

Tommy pushed Adam against the wall with more strength than he realized he had and pressed their lips together. It had been almost two years since they had kissed, but it was just as intense now as it had always been and it felt amazing to have Adam's lips against his again. Tommy moaned out the moment Adam’s shock was gone and he took over the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tommy's small waist as he pushed his tongue against Tommy’s mouth until he opened up, giving Adam access.

Tommy rutted against Adam’s thigh as their kissing got messier and very uncoordinated. Their moans filled the room as Adam grabbed at Tommy’s hips, pulling the smaller man toward him even more. Just as Tommy thought Adam was really getting into it, he stopped and pushed Tommy away.

“The fuck?” Tommy hissed as he stumbled back and tried not to fall on his ass.

“You’re straight,” Adam chocked out, “What has gotten into you?”

“Need you. Want you. Don’t care if ‘m fucking straight, want you,” Tommy moaned out as he pushed back against Adam’s body. “Make me play that fucking song, those cords making me fucking hard and you teasing me for the rest of the show. Need you to fucking do something about it.”

“But-“

Tommy cut Adam off, kissed him hard and fast. He bit at Adam’s bottom lip as he pulled away pushing Adam down onto his knees. Tommy need this, he needed it from Adam and not from anyone else. He might still say he was straight, but when it came to Adam he wanted that man more than any lover he had ever had. Adam’s knees hit the floor in front of Tommy and he looked up, his pupils blown full of lust.

“Fuck,” Tommy breathed out. The sight of Adam on his knees in front of him was almost too much for him to take. “Please, Adam. I just need…please.”

Adam’s hand pressed against Tommy’s cock through his jeans. He was afraid he was going to come in his pants like a teenager. Adam didn’t break eye contact as he reached for Tommy’s jeans and undid them. He let them fall to his knees as Adam teased the head of Tommy’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers with his fingers, feather-like touches that drove him crazy. Adam wrapped his fingers around the waist of Tommy’s boxes and pulled them down. Tommy moaned out as the cool air hit his cock and almost fell to his knees when he felt Adam’s tongue suck the head of his cock into his mouth as he licked at the pre-come.

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy’s legs, pulling him closer and Tommy was grateful for the added support. Tommy’s eyes rolled back into his head when Adam took his entire length into his mouth and he moaned out, grabbing a hold of Adam's hair. He couldn’t contain the groans the came out of his mouth as Adam moved his mouth up and down his shaft.

“Just fucking fuck,” Tommy panted out as Adam rolled his balls in his hand and took Tommy’s cock into his mouth even further.

Tommy reached down, wrapping his other hand in Adam’s hair for something to hold on to as Adam moaned around his cock. He felt the familiar urge building as his balls tightened up. Adam hollowed out his cheeks and then Tommy felt his orgasm overcome him as he spilled into Adam’s mouth.

Tommy fell to the floor, pushing Adam onto his back and kissing him until he could no longer taste himself on Adam's tongue. He slipped a hand between them and undid Adam’s pants, sliding his hand in and wrapping it around his cock before stroking it hard and a little rough.

Adam panted against Tommy’s neck as Tommy moved harder, rutting his already spent cock against Adam. He felt Adam’s body shake as Adam came, spilling the warm fluid all over Tommy’s hand.

They stayed on the floor catching their breath, neither one of them talking. Tommy was happy to lie with Adam and enjoy the afterglow, but they were now both sweaty and sticky and he knew it needed to be taken care of.

“Um, Tommy-“

“Just don’t, okay? No freaking out. Blame it on Fever and adrenaline from the show. Blame it on me if you have to, but don’t think you made me do anything I didn’t want to do, okay?” Tommy said without taking a breath.

Adam cocked his eyebrows at Tommy “Fever?”

“Yep. It’s got a direct line to my dick or some shit,” Tommy said, getting up and heading to the shower.

When Tommy looked back and saw the smirk on Adam’s face, he was sure that Fever was going to be showing up on the set list a lot more often now.  



End file.
